


[Gunkatsu] Aikatsu ∀0 Season 05 ~Insurrection~

by TheHarunate



Series: The Gunkatsu (Gundam x Aikatsu) Project [7]
Category: Atelier Iris 3: Grand Phantasm, Gundam & Related Fandoms, Multi-Fandom, アイカツ! アイドルカツドウ! | Aikatsu!, アイカツフレンズ！ | Aikatsu Friends! (Card Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHarunate/pseuds/TheHarunate
Summary: The 5th season of my Gunkatsu (Gundam x Aikatsu) project, focusing on the new life of Seira Otoshiro as an idol of Megakanon Academy alongside her partner, Iris the 19th Angel (who is actually the remnant of Iris Fortner from "Atelier Iris 3"), as they became the part of Megakanon's "Four Devas" - basically their equivalent of S4 from AikaStars.This season will consist of two major story arc. The first arc involves Seira's group trying to help HAVOC Commander fend off people who didn't like him defeating CKN, while the second arc involves the potential return of a twisted distortion that everyone feared the most.
Series: The Gunkatsu (Gundam x Aikatsu) Project [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1228145





	1. From Out of Nowhere

Star Harmony Aikaverse, the world that was saved from the wrath of CKN.

About one and a half month has passed since the grand opening of Megakanon Academy, a new idol school for Indonesia located at Bandung, built by a joint-cooperation between Karen Kamishiro and HAVOC Commander as part of their plan to rebuild Indonesia's entertainment industry and introduce the masses into Aikatsu. New students from all over the nation were coming to the school with great interest in idol activities.

Seira Otoshiro, the fallen champion of Dream Academy from her shattered world, has now returned to her passionate idol activities alongside her fellow Four Devas of Megakanon: Iris the 19th Angel, Wendy Suryanda, and Kii Saegusa under the pseudonym "Agesa". Abandoning her past life as a prodigy destined to be Ichigo's ultimate answer for surpassing Mizuki, Seira chooses to move forward into a new future that awaits her, free of any twisted distortions.

It looks like Indonesia's entertainment industry is very well on its way into full restoration.

However, a new, unthinkable threat to everyone's Aikatsu is lurking in the shadows...

* * *

Monday morning, at the entrance of Megakanon Academy...

Wendy: "Ah, _selamat pagi_!"

Wendy arrives at the school and runs into her fellow Four Devas at the entrance and greets them. Kii in particular now has a different hairstyle to match her Agesa pseudonym, removing her puffy twintails in favor of having her hair down with curly look at the end. People can still tell it's Kii because she still has her "ok-ok-okay" catchphrase.

Iris: " _Selamat pagi juga_."

Kii: "Ah, another day of passionate idol activities. I'm really getting back into shape. How long has it been again? Over a month?"

Seira: "Uh-huh, one and a half."

Wendy: "Hm? What's wrong? You seem a bit different today."

Seira: "Am I?"

Wendy: "I mean, you seem a bit more... quiet."

Kii: "Now that you mention it, I think you're right. Seira- _chan_ isn't as active in talking as she was before."

Iris: "She's probably been affected by Commander's more reserved nature that he regained after we defeated CKN."

Seira: "No, I didn't. You're probably just imagining things. I just don't feel like talking much."

Wendy: "Maybe. Shall we move now?"

The others nod at Wendy before proceeding to go to their classroom.

Meanwhile, inside the headmistress' office room, Tiara and HAVOC Commander are discussing about their current situation...

Tiara: "It's been more than a month now since I became a headmistress once again."

Dark General: "Yea. How do you feel?"

Tiara: "Obviously, it feels good to be back in business. I can once again see my idols grow and become stars in their own way, powered with their passion."

Dark General: "Besides, Megakanon is perfect to help us in restoring Indonesia's entertainment industry. Just look at how much restoration that's been done in the past months or so."

Tiara takes a sip of her tea.

Tiara: "You're right. We've been doing a really good job thus far. But, I believe we can do even better."

Dark General: "Uh-huh."

Tiara: "Now, I'd like to check on Otoshiro and Saegusa. It's been a while."

Dark General: "Sure, go ahead. I'm heading out to do my next task, after all."

Tiara and HAVOC Commander leaves the office, with Tiara going to check on the Four Devas, while HAVOC Commander heads off for his next assignment.

* * *

Back in Japan...

**Pure Palette** is just leaving Tamaki's office after receiving their next assignment.

Aine: "More radio interview, I see."

Mio: "This afternoon, eh? We still have quite some spare time. What should we do in the meantime?"

Aine: "Hmm... what about we do more dance practice?"

Mio: "Sounds good to me."

On their way, they spot Mirai arriving at the school's main entrance.

Aine: "Mirai- _san_? What is she doing here?"

**Pure Palette** approaches Mirai.

Mirai: "Ah, hi there, you two."

Aine: "Mirai- _san_ , good morning. What brings you here?"

Mio: "Also, how is your _Miracle Audition_ going?"

Mirai: "Just wanted to see how you two are doing. As for my _Miracle Audition_ , well, I haven't really found a clear winner yet. Getting close, though."

Mio: "I see."

Mirai: "Speaking of which, have you heard the recent news about HAVOC Commander's new idol school?"

Aine: "The Megakanon? Hmm, I haven't checked the news yet. What's going on out there?"

Mirai: "I'd like to talk about one of the four Devas, Agesa."

Mio: "Agesa? You mean that bedhaired blondie?"

Mirai: "Yes. For some reason, Agesa reminds me of something."

Aine: "Really?"

Mirai: "I do realize she resemble Nikaidou a bit, but..."

Aine: "Ah, Yuzu- _san_ , right? But, what?"

Mirai: "Something else about her feels... off."

Mio: "Feels off? How?"

Mirai: "As far as I can tell, Otoshiro seemed to be surprisingly close to Agesa. Almost as if she has known Agesa for much longer than I thought."

Aine: "Hmm... Why not ask Sakuya- _chan_? She can figure things out with her divinations."

Mio: "A good idea indeed. But our job comes first. We can ask her sometime after we're done."

Aine: "Ah, you're right. Mirai- _san_ , we gotta leave now for our radio interview."

Mirai: "Oh, okay. Good luck, and be careful on the way."

Aine/Mio: "See you later."

Aine and Mio nods before they leave to the designated radio station. Mirai, in the other hand, heads into the school to find **Honey Cat**.

* * *

A few hours later, back at Megakanon Academy...

Seira and Iris are entering the music room. Carrying her guitar, Seira wants to practice a bit once more.

Seira: "By the way, Iris, didn't you play around with my guitar a little bit back then?"

Iris: "Um, yes."

Seira: "I could see that you are learning guitar pretty well."

Iris: "Really? I was just doing it because I find it kinda fun."

Seira: "Fun, eh...?"

Iris: "What's wrong?"

Seira: "Uh, it's nothing. Anyway, if you practice more, who knows if you can take the position of rhythm guitarist."

Iris: "With you as the lead? Interesting, I do like it. Wait, wait, are we turning the Four Devas into a band? Were we not meant to be an idol unit?"

Seira: "No, no, It's just a thought. Besides, it's nice to change things up a little bit, knowing that Ichigo's group did did mess around with instruments alongside me back in the day."

Iris: "Ah, that happened back in your shattered world, right?"

Seira: "Yes. And now I'd like to try that out again here. Starting from you."

Iris: "Hmm... I understand. Let me see if this room has a spare guitar."

Iris looks around for an unused guitar, which she finds without too much effort.

Iris: "Ah, there it is. Easy find."

Seira: "Let me check the tunes."

Iris hands over the guitar to Seira, which she immediately tunes properly. Once the tuning's done, she hands the guitar back to Iris.

Seira: "Here. Now, let's try playing something."

Iris: "Alright. I'll try playing a small part of that one local song I really liked."

Seira: "Go ahead."

Using the guitar, Iris begins playing a portion of the song of her choice with Seira listening closely. Then, after Iris finishes playing...

Iris: "How was it?"

Seira: "Hmm... despite you playing at a slower tempo and a few mistakes, you're actually doing pretty good."

Iris: "Ooh, nice. So, can you play the song I just played?"

Seira: "Sure. Good thing I got the song well-memorized since you played it quite a lot."

Then, Seira begins playing the song with her guitar. Due to her way better experience in playing guitar, she plays the song at its intended tempo and makes no mistake while playing.

Seira: "And, that's it."

Iris claps her hands.

Iris: "Incredible! As expected from a prodigy like you!"

As soon as Iris finishes applausing Seira, they hear someone knocking at the door.

Iris: "Hm? Who is it?"

Iris opens the door, revealing both Kii and Wendy.

Iris: "Oh, it's you two."

Wendy: "Hey. I knew I would find you here."

Kii: "Uh-huh, thanks to that guitar play. It's easy to tell who played it."

Seira: "What's up? What brings both of you here?"

Wendy: "It's about our upcoming live. Y'know, further promotion of our school."

Iris: "Ah, I see. When is it?"

Kii: "In about two days or so."

Seira: "We better start practicing, then."

The Four Devas are then heading to the practicing room.

* * *

Two days later, at the Megakanon indoor live stage...

The Four Devas are currently inside their waiting room as HAVOC Commander is giving his speech to the audience.

Wendy: "We haven't performed together like this in quite some time. Right, Iris?"

Iris: "Um, yea."

Kii: "Wasn't that during our very first debut not too long after this school was opened?"

Iris: "It isn't too long ago, then."

Wendy: "Oh... I kinda forgot about that. A lot has been going on in my mind lately."

Seira: "A lot? What is it?"

Wendy: "It's my uncle. Last week, he heard a rumor about someone planning to overthrow Commander. He's been looking worried ever since."

Iris: "Someone is trying to overthrow Commander? Really?"

Seira: "Who's possibly gonna overthrow him anyway? I mean, CKN is gone for good. Even their toxic fans and supporters have been rendered powerless since then. Nobody is going to be strong enough to screw with Commander."

Kii: "I hope you're right, Seira- _chan_. I'm actually starting to have an uneasy feeling about this."

Iris: "No, we must stay positive. We can't let anything bad happen to Commander or to any of us."

Wendy: "I... I guess you're right. We certainly don't wanna jinx it."

Seira: "Better let it slide by performing in front of our fans. They're waiting for us."

Kii: "Speaking of which, yeah, it is our time to perform."

Iris: "Yup. Let's move."

The Four Devas leave their waiting room and head into the changing room. Once they wear their school coords, they show up on stage and begin performing. Meanwhile, unbeknownst to everyone inside the live stage building, three police cars are arriving outside the school grounds alongside several journalists. And it appears they're up to something.

Back inside the live stage, the Four Devas are still performing, giving such amazing hype to all the viewers inside. All four does their Unit Appeal, continues with their last bit of dancing, and then the song is finished. Everyone are giving their applause to the Four Devas as they wave back at the viewers.

Seira: "Thank you!"

Iris: "We all rock!"

Right after that, a group of police enters the building while followed by journalists, surprising the Four Devas and all the viewers inside. One of the officers begin to speak.

Officer 1: "Where is HAVOC Commander?"

Seira: "Eh? You're looking for... Commander?"

Officer 1: "I repeat, where is HAVOC Commander?!"

HAVOC Commander, who was sitting beside Tiara, stands up.

Dark General: "I'm here. What do you need, officers."

The police officers are approaching HAVOC Commander and immediately cuffs his hands.

Officer 1: "HAVOC Commander, you are under arrest."

Dark General: "What?!"

Seeing what just happened, Tiara freaks out a bit and approaches the officers.

Tiara: "What are you doing this for? Explain this!"

Officer 1: "He has been suspected as the murderer of Ryan. For that, he will be taken to our custody and then into the court."

Tiara: "Ryan, you say?! But he--!"

The Four Devas then come running towards where HAVOC Commander is.

Seira: "Hold on! You can't just drag him out of here! What do you mean _murder_? He saved the world!"

Iris: "Just as she said! Ryan was the villain!"

Officer 2: "Irrelevant! A murder is a murder, and the law will not tolerate that!"

Officer 1: "We have no need to continue this conversation. Now, take him away!"

Dark General: "Wait! You can't be--!"

Officer 1: "Silence!"

The officer suddenly points his gun at HAVOC Commander, scaring everyone near him.

Officer 1: "Now, come with us and let your crimes be judged upon."

HAVOC Commander is forced to shut himself up. The Four Devas, Tiara, and everyone else are watching hopelessly as the police officers are taking HAVOC Commander to the police car.

**[TO BE CONTINUED]**


	2. Trial of Grudge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features an unrealistic and inaccurate representation of a court session, mostly referenced from the Ace Attorney series. This was done because I have barely any knowledge as to how an actual court works in real life. If you readers feel that something's off with this chapter, that is why. Hope you'll understand.

Shortly after HAVOC Commander is taken away by the police...

Kii: "Hey... can't we... do anything about this?"

Iris: "I wish I could, but..."

Seira: "This is the authority we're dealing with! We have no power against them!"

Tiara: "No power, you said? Wasn't Iris the 19th Angel with mysterious powers?! My folks told me about that!"

Iris: "You mean using my power to stop them from arresting HAVOC Commander? You can't be joking, Headmistress! I would end up getting branded as a criminal, too!"

Tiara: "Ugh, no..."

Kii: "Still, though, this is messed up! Commander saved the world from CKN! Why would they arrest him?!"

Wendy: "Don't tell me... my uncle's fears became reality!"

Seira: "You mean about someone trying to overthrow Commander? But, again, why?"

Iris: "If we can go to wherever police station they took Commander to, we might find some answers. But we don't know yet as to which police station they're taking him to."

Tiara: "I fear we may have to wait until they bring him to the court. Only then can we find him and then try to get him freed."

Wendy: "I see..."

Iris: "At this point, there's nothing we can do."

Disappointed, the Four Devas leave the stage building alongside Tiara.

* * *

Later, at Wendy's house...

Wendy arrives home, finding her uncle Naliputra alongside her parents at the living room.

Wendy: "I'm home. Ah, Uncle, you're here."

Naliputra: "Oh, Wendy. You saw what happened, I presume."

Wendy: "Yes, Commander got arrested by the police. And we couldn't do anything."

Naliputra: "I can't believe my fears became a reality. Our company leader getting overthrown..."

Wendy hugs Naliputra.

Wendy: "It's not your fault, Uncle."

Wendy's dad: "This is definitely a serious problem. We've heard about how HAVOC Commander essentially became a hero by defeating CKN alongside his other self and his idol friends..."

Wendy's mom: "...then why should he be arrested?

Wendy: "I don't know. The police said it was for him murdering Ryan. But, why? Wasn't Ryan the bad guy who caused all these?"

Naliputra: "Us Indonesians should've known that. And yet..."

Wendy's mom: "There has to be someone behind all these."

Naliputra: "Big sis is right. But... who?"

Wendy's mom: "Anyway, Wendy, you probably don't have lunch yet. I have some _sayur bayam_ on the dining table."

Wendy: "Ah! Nice timing. Thanks, mom."

Wendy heads to the dining room for her lunch.

* * *

In HAVOC Commander's main office...

Seira, Iris, and Kii have been joined by Ivan and Pritama in their discussion of the current situation.

Iris: "So, what's the plan?"

Pritama: "We need to prove his innocence in the court."

Ivan: "I agree. I need to take a big part in this, considering that I was there during his dark times."

Kii: "Ah, you were one his allies after all."

Seira: "We better hope this works. Without him, Megakanon won't know where to step forward and might end up crumbling."

Pritama: "Don't worry, Otoshiro. We'll do what I can."

Iris: "Let us come, too."

Ivan: "You serious?"

Seira: "We owe him for everything. We need to get him out of this garbage, together. Kii, you'll go together with us, yes?"

Iris: "Hold on. Kii knows too little about all these. How is she going to help us prove Commander's innocence?

Kii: "Uh... unfortunately, yes, I don't know much about Commander. However, Seira- _chan_ , you don't know much about him either, right?"

Seira: "Both Iris and Ivan already told me a lot about him. I should be able to help."

Iris: "Which means... we can't have Kii come along with us. That applies to Wendy, too."

Ivan: "But Naliputra still can come along. What do you say?"

Pritama: "Uh-huh. It is settled, then."

Everyone nods at Pritama.

Seira: "We will totally be defending Commander, and get him out of this mess. Well, provided that people in the court still has common sense."

* * *

In the next day, at afternoon...

Having volunteered themselves as HAVOC Commander's defense, Seira, Iris, Ivan, Pritama, and Naliputra are prepared to head to the district court where HAVOC Commander will be judged upon. Upon knowing the trial's schedule and using Pritama's car, they head to the district court in hopes of getting HAVOC Commander out of this mess.

Upon arriving at the district court...

Pritama: "Okay, just in time. The court should have just begun now."

They exit Pritama's car and enter the district court building. Before they can enter, a guard stops them.

Guard: "Halt. Who are you guys?"

Ivan: "We are here to act as HAVOC Commander's defense in his case."

Guard: "So, you have received a permission to do so? I understand. His trial is the court room number 1."

Pritama: "Thank you, sir."

The defense team then heads into the court room number 1 where HAVOC Commander's trial is being held. They enter the room as the trial has just begun. In there, Ivan sees five familiar people on the prosecution team's seat.

Ivan: "No way... aren't they--?"

Seira: "You know these people?"

Ivan: "Yes, I see Ryan's father, and even three teachers from our highschool back then. The biology teacher, the economics teacher, and the chemistry teacher."

Naliputra: "These people on the prosecution team? Why?"

Ivan: "I remember them constantly siding with Ryan whenever Commander tried to fight back from the bullying. It was ridiculous."

Ivan: "Also, isn't that... !"

Iris: "Yulius... He was one of Ryan's cohorts back then."

Seira: "He once assisted Ryan on bullying Commander? And now he's on the prosecution team? For what purpose?"

As Seira's team enters the court room and heads to the defense team's seat, the folks at the prosecution team notices their arrival.

Bio teacher: "Hm? Isn't that... Ivan?"

Chems teacher: "Yes, that's him."

Yulius: "The fact that he is here means... he has something to say about that moron."

Bio teacher: "That must be true. Ivan did help him before, at least until he was overcome by religion and tried to stop him instead. And now he's back to helping him again."

Ryan's father: "But who are these girls?"

Yulius: "You didn't know? These two are members of Megakanon's Four Devas. Y'know, the idol school that he opened a few months ago."

Chems teacher: "So, these girls are the Top Idols of the school. It certainly makes sense that they would want to defend a sinner such as him."

Eco teacher: "Still, Ryan's death is nothing but his fault. These girls and even their fellows who followed them here have no rights to defend him."

Ryan's father: "Um, the judge has arrived."

Just as Ryan's father said, the judge arrives from the back of the court room and assumes his position as he pounds his gavel to get everyone in order.

Judge: "Court is now in session for the trial of this man we know as HAVOC Commander."

Seira: "We, the defense team, are ready."

Yulius: "And we, the prosecution team, are also ready."

Judge: "Then, say your opening statement."

Ryan's father: "The man known as HAVOC Commander has been charged for the murder of my son, Ryan, out of unnecessary revenge. He must pay for his crimes."

Judge: "I see. Bring in the defendant."

Shortly after, HAVOC Commander is brought in. To the surprise of Seira's team, there are bruises on his face.

Seira: _"Where did he get his bruises from? Did he receive a violent treatment during his questioning? How heartless..."_

Ryan's father: _"There he is... the scoundrel that took my son's life. Serves him right."_

Judge: "So, this is the HAVOC Commander guy... the suspect of Ryan's murder over unnecessary revenge..."

Chems teacher: "That's gotta be him, My Honor. There's no denying that he murdered Ryan."

Dark General: "Wait, hold on. While, yes, I did kill him, but I did it to save the world!"

Yulius: "Save the world, my ass. At the cost of Ryan's life?"

Pritama: "What he said was true. He did save the world even though it costed Ryan's life. But, do any of you around here remember what Ryan and his organization - CITRA KARYA NUSANTARA - did back then?"

Judge: "Uh, yes, I do remember. And I can tell there's no one here who doesn't know that."

Seira: "As the leader of CKN, Ryan was hell-bent on ruling Indonesia's entertainment industry."

Yulius: "So what? It's just an entertainment industry."

Iris: "Don't you remember the crimes he committed? Deliberate bullying, large-scale copyright infringement, oppresive actions, and multi-dimensional invasion."

Dark General: "Just as she said. I had to stop Ryan from doing his evil agenda, otherwise--"

Ryan's father: "Objection! That still doesn't change the fact that you have murdered my son. And it was out of unnecessary revenge!"

Dark General: "You're basically repeating what Ivan used to say so many times before!"

Ivan: "He's right, I did say that. However, I realized the error in my way and figured out that he was fighting more for justice, not just for unnecessary revenge!"

Bio teacher: "It's justice for others, but NOT for the victim's family!"

Ryan's father: "She's right. I demand justice for my son! This scoundrel must be severely punished for what he has done!"

Naliputra: "Do you even know about a sacrifice to obtain a greater good? Commander did exactly just that. He may have killed Ryan, but it was necessary to save not only Indonesia, but the multiverse as well!"

Judge: "That does make sense."

Seira: "After all, Ryan did terrible things that deserved severe punishment. That's why he--"

Eco teacher: "Objection! May I remind you that Ryan suffered from autism?"

Ryan's father: "You know that my son suffered from mental disorder. People suffering from mental disorder requires special care and privileges, regardless of what others think!"

Judge: "Now that I think about it, he's right. Autistic children do require special care. We all should also be aware of that."

Yulius: "By that, this murderer has violated the rights of people with mental disorder! Ryan should've been free to do whatever he wanted, and people should understand that!"

Iris: "Wait! Even if that is the case, that doesn't mean you can let him go off doing all the crimes we have just listed! Ruining other people's life, doing large-scale plagiarism, intimidating or manipulating people, and invading other dimensions! How are you going to justify all of that?!"

The audience begins murmuring, prompting the judge to pound his gavel once.

Judge: "Order, please."

Yulius: "Ruining other people's life... You mean, the thing that happened to this murderer back at highschool?"

Ivan: "So, you're bringing that up, eh? The time he was bullied by Ryan?"

Yulius: "Well, he got what he deserved. It was his fault for meddling with Ryan's business, leading him to get bullied and causing him to build up his desire to murder Ryan."

Dark General: "Meddling, you said? I was just telling him not to rip off other people's works and claim them as his own! It was for his own good!"

Eco teacher: "Did you not remember that Ryan suffered from autism?! Could you not let him enjoy his own world?!"

Dark General: "You mean, you would justify him paving his way to copyright infringement just because we have to allow him to enjoy his own world? What kind of nonsense is that?!"

Seira: "Commander is right! Even if Ryan suffered from autism, it is not wrong for us fellow humans to help others correct their wrongdoings!"

Iris: "And he shouldn't be bullied for that! Look at what you have done to him!"

The audience murmurs again and the judge pounds his gavel again.

Judge: "The defense team do raise a very good point. The defendant shouldn't be bullied over all these _making other people learn from their mistakes_."

Dark General: "See? There's nothing wrong with me trying to correct other person's mistake, because--"

Bio teacher: "Objection! The other fact that we all know is that you fought back against Ryan."

Dark General: "Why? It is natural for me to fight back, because I couldn't stand being bullied all the time!"

Bio teacher: "That was where you made your mistake! Instead of fighting back, you should have introspected yourself and figure out what you have previously done that caused you to get bullied! Honestly, I should've dragged both Ryan and you to the kindergarten back then so that you can feel the humiliation of such childish fighting."

Eco teacher: "Just as she said. What you were supposed to do is to change and adapt, only then they would change as well and stop bullying you. You were just being different than the others, stuck in your own world, enjoying yourself."

Chems teacher: "Besides, you could have changed yourself, but you didn't. Not because you could not, but because you did NOT want to!"

Judge: "That was a pretty valid point from the prosecution team. The defendant may have provoked the victim in one way or another that led him in this whole mess."

Ivan: _"For the love of God, that is the same kind of mindset that I once had while I was with the Crusaders!"_

Seira: "Objection! That means you're placing all the blame on Commander just because he did not meet your expectations! All you did was giving him even more pressure than he already had through the bullying!"

Chems teacher: "If we didn't pressure him, he wouldn't change."

Pritama: " Even after seeing him suffer like that? Why?"

Chems teacher: "Like I said, it was his fault after all for provoking Ryan."

Iris: "And you said he was stuck in his own world? Are you implying that Commander suffered from autism as well?"

Eco teacher: "I said that. But, no, I didn't mean he really has autism. Although he DID show that sign of being one."

Ivan: "As far as I know, he is an introverted person who doesn't communicate much with his friends. That does not equal to him having autism."

Pritama: "Correct. Also, you did mention that he could have changed but did not want to. As far as I'm concerned, how could he willingly change himself if he never knew the true reason as to why he was bullied? We already knew that Commander had NO intention of provoking Ryan. He was just trying to correct him."

Chems teacher: "Well, that was why. He meddled in other people's business. An autistic person's business, no less."

Naliputra: "That still DOES NOT justify him getting bullied! And, after everything he went through in the past, it is a folly to continue blaming him non-stop. He had every rights to fight back because bullying is a horrible thing to do, no matter the reason!"

Judge: "Excuse me. I understand that the defendant did not deserve to be bullied. But what do all these have to do with this murder case?"

Seira: "That's simple. If the bullying did not happen, Commander wouldn't have the desire to kill. Ryan would still be alive right now if that was the case. Hell, the two might even be in a good terms with each other today. I suppose the two used to be quite friendly with each other, right?"

The prosecution team is a bit surprised to hear that statement.

Dark General: "Yes, I was indeed quite friendly with him in the past, at least before he began bullying me."

Iris: "However, Ryan has done it. And he had to pay a terrible price for his crimes, not only on Commander, but also on the multiverse."

Ryan's father: "Preposterous! My son did not have to die for his crimes!"

Dark General: "Didn't I tell you? If I didn't stop him, what would happen to Indonesia, and to the multiverse?!"

Ryan's father: "Still, you satisfied your lust for unnecessary revenge against my son, right?!"

Dark General: "Ugh!"

The audience begins murmuring once again, and the judge pounds his gavel three times.

Judge: "I will have order! So, the defendant has indeed satisfied his unnecessary revenge by killing his victim, correct?"

Chems teacher: "That is right. So, you should give him the--"

Ivan: "Objection! Excuse me, teach, but Commander already had GREATER goal in mind when he dealt the finishing blow on Ryan."

Chems teacher: "What is it?"

Iris: "Didn't you remember? SAVING THE WORLD! There have been tons of proof since the day CKN was defeated. He's been branded as a _hero_ , and now you try to frame him over Ryan's death? The very person who was the villain this whole time?!"

Naliputra: "Ryan's autism and all of these blaming on Commander are irrelevant to everyone's desire for Indonesia's plagiarism-free entertainment industry and the safety of multiverse."

Seira: "Commander is no longer fighting for himself, he now fights for others as well. People call him a _hero_ now for a good reason, you see? He doesn't have malicious intents anymore."

Judge: "Hmm... I do realize that. CKN has done serious crimes in the past. Large-scale copyright infringement and many more. It makes perfect sense that they get punished for what they have done."

Seira: _"Perfect. The judge seems to be siding with us now."_

Ryan's father: "But, what about justice for my son?!"

Judge: "After all he has done to the defendant and our nation? I'm sorry, sir, but such justice can't possibly be done. Your son, despite suffering from autism, has done so many serious crimes that I fear not even imprisonment could change him for the better."

Chems teacher: "No, My Honor! I object! All people have the capability to change for the better. This sinner has denied Ryan of his chance to become a better person, and it was by outright refusing to make himself do self-introspection and change!"

Iris: "What if Ryan doesn't change at the end?"

The prosecution team ends up silenced for a while, so does the audience and the judge. But then...

Ivan: "See? That is why Commander could not understand why he was the one who should be pressured to undergo a change. I mean, he saw Ryan doing something wrong, so he told him to fix that. He tried changing a friend to become better, that was good. And, yet, Ryan bullied him. For what reason? Did he do a terrible thing that he deserved to be bullied?"

Yulius: "Of course it was because of this moron meddling on someone else's business!"

Ivan: (sigh) "You're bringing that up again. That silly excuse?"

Bio teacher: "What else should be said? That was the only logical reason."

Iris: "Then, should I give you a proof?"

Ryan's father: "What proof? Show me!"

Iris: "Sure, why not?"

Iris takes her Aikatsu Phone and plays several audio recordings from their final battle against Ryan, which were originally recorded by members of the Ultimate Friends.

_"What did he ever do to you?! And why are you calling him autistic?! I could tell he never had autism to begin with!"_

_"Nothing, I just find so much satisfaction from bullying him, just because I was a victim of bullying myself."_

_"Then why didn't you counterattack the ones who bullied you instead of picking on an innocent person who once gave you some advice for good things?!"_

_"Unimportant! I am free to do whatever I want! After all, I have autism myself, so I have the privilege from everyone, even including my teachers in school! That way, I can make sure that autistic loser get prosecuted as if he's having a mental illness, because it's FUN to do!"_

_"GRRR... LIKE I CARE! I AM FREE TO DO WHATEVER I WANT BECAUSE PEOPLE GAVE ME SPECIAL PRIVILEGE! IF YOU CONTINUE DOING THIS FOR ME, I WILL HAVE TO KILL YOU ALL EXCEPT THAT AUTISTIC LOSER BECAUSE BULLYING HIM IS TOO MUCH FUN AND HE DESERVES IT!!"_

The necessary audio files have been played. The prosecution team are silenced to hear these, fully knowing that these are indeed Ryan's voice.

Judge: "That was... Ryan's voice, correct?"

Ryan's father: "Ugh... Yes... it really is my son's voice."

Seira: "We have these recordings from Commander's battles against Ryan. He clearly abused his privileges for having mental disorder to bring suffering to others, especially to Commander!"

Ivan: "And, yet, you folks at the prosecution team are still in denial that Ryan could not change into a better person. That was our evidence. Ryan would NEVER change regardless of you wanted it or not. And he clearly stated that he started bullying because it was fun!"

Judge: "So, prosecution team... the victim was apparently also a victim of bullying. Is that true?"

Ryan's father: "Uh, yes. It was true, My Honor. My son was indeed bullied back at grade school, until I had him transfer to a different school because he couldn't stand it."

Judge: "And then... your son ended up bullying the defendant during highschool. Yet didn't do anything to stop your son and instead blamed the defendant for fighting back. If you know bullying is bad, then why did you do such a thing?"

Ryan's father: "Because... my son had... autism?"

Seira: "That's it, all of you! You're putting WAY TOO MUCH emphasis on Ryan having autism! And you kept trying to blame Commander for defending himself! Had you stopped Ryan from bullying Commander, none of these would have happened!"

Judge: "That explains it all. The victim was the one starting all these conflict against the defendant, and the defendant didn't know what to do because he never expected it to happen. And then, the victim paid the price for his crimes. The defendant did what he had to do, and it couldn't be helped as it all started out as a self-defense. Therefore, the verdict has been reached."

Bio teacher: "Oh no, don't tell me--!"

Judge: "I hereby declare HAVOC Commander... **NOT GUILTY.** "

HAVOC Commander sighs in relief.

Iris: "See? He's innocent!"

Seira: "Alright!"

Ryan's father looks down in frustration.

Yulius: "NO! You can't possibly do that! Ryan would NEVER do that!!"

Bio teacher: "You declare a murderer like him not guilty?! What kind of judge are you?! And, who are you to defend this murderer?!"

Judge: "This decision if final. HAVOC Commander will be freed soon after we're done here."

Chems teacher: "I refuse to accept that! Regardless of what happened, this sinner still deserves to be punished!"

Ivan: "We have punished him once, and there's no need for anymore punishment from you guys."

Seira: (whispers) _"When did we punish him? I don't remember."_

Iris: (whispers) _"You forgot? It was during the final battle when Ninja-san punched him in the face, getting him back to his senses."_

Seira: (whispers) _"Ah, I see, I see..."_

Judge: "Now that this case is finished, so does the court. Dismissed."

The judge pounds his gavel one last time, ending the trial.

* * *

Shortly after the trial, in the defendant lobby...

Ivan: "Whew, I'm glad we could get you free from this mess."

Dark General: "Uh-huh, I thank you for volunteering to act as my defense."

Seira: "Anyway, Commander, did you receive some violent treatment during the questioning?"

Dark General: "Yes. These heartless officers wouldn't listen to me and continuously forced me to admit that I murdered Ryan out of pure, unnecessary revenge."

Naliputra: "Just like what the prosecution team said."

Iris: "I just don't get their mindset. Do you?"

Seira: "Neither do I."

Dark General: "Regardless, now that I am free, you two should be able to resume your idol activities."

Ivan: "Also, you can continue working on rebuilding Indonesia's entertainment industry."

Seira: "Although, the look on these teachers kinda bothers me."

Iris: "Ah, I saw them too. They looked really... angry."

Dark General: "My teachers are simply too narrow-minded to accept everything with their boomer mentality. What about Yulius and Ryan's father, though?"

Naliputra: "Ryan's father... it looked like he simply gave up. He most likely knew he was wrong about his son."

Seira: "He certainly made a fatal mistake of not stopping his son from bullying Commander. If only he wasn't so blinded by his son having autism and using it as an excuse for him being able to do whatever he wanted, he wouldn't have to lose his son like that. And, oh, that Yulius guy?"

Naliputra: "As for Yulius... I don't know why, but it feels like he's scheming for something."

Dark General: "Ah, drats. He better pull off anything nefarious like they did back then."

Pritama: "Even then, Commander, you are now protected by the authority. These bullies won't be able to attack you again."

Dark General: "I hope so."

Seira: "Anyway, Commander, let's go home and get you face treated."

HAVOC Commander nods.

* * *

However, inside the court building's public toilet, Yulius is looking frustrated by his loss in the trial. And he is planning for something.

Yulius: _"These pile of garbage defense team... We almost got him, but they turned the tables against us...! Unforgivable...! If I can't ruin his dream this way, I still have some other ways!"_

Yulius takes his cellphone and contacts what seems to be his friend.

Yulius: "Hey there, Frans. We need a new plan to ruin this loser's life."


	3. Payback

One day after HAVOC Commander's trial...

Seira: "What the hell?!"

As the Four Devas arrive at Megakanon Academy, they are shocked to see that the school's front gate has been sealed shut and the entire wall surrounding the school grounds is covered with barb wires. Many of the students are also shocked to see their school sealed.

Kii: "What is going on here? Who sealed our school?!"

Iris: "There's a sign placed right on the gate. Let's see..."

Iris reads the sign.

Iris: _"As an idol school run by a murderer, Megakanon Academy has now been forbidden from doing any activities whatsoever. Any attempts to continue doing activities in this school is a serious violation of applicable laws and will result on severe punishment for criminal offenses!"_

Wendy: "You've got to be kidding me! Who dared to do that?!"

Seira: "This warning... sounds familiar. Hold on, you remember the prosecution team we faced during Commander's trial?"

Kii: "Ah, you did act as Commander's defense yesterday."

Iris: "Yes, I do remember. There were three of Commander's teachers from his highschool. They were visibly furious after the judge declared Commander as innocent. Then, aside from Ryan's father, there was that Yulius guy."

Seira: "Yulius... Ivan said he was one of Ryan's cohorts in bullying Commander back in the day."

From behind the Four Devas, Tiara arrives.

Tiara: "Hey, what is going on here?"

Seira: "Headmistress?"

Wendy: "Uh... just look at the gate."

Tiara sees the sealed gate to Megakanon.

Tiara: "Our school is sealed?! Who did that?!"

Iris: "Well, if you saw Commander's trial yesterday, you might have an idea as to who was responsible for that."

Tiara: "Commander's trial, eh? Wait, those in the prosecution team?!"

Seira: "Most likely. We saw the furious look on their faces after they lost."

Tiara: "Why should they forbid us from doing any activities in the school, then?"

Iris: "As the sign says, our school is run by a murderer."

Tiara: "Murderer, you said? You mean because Commander killed the villain?"

Seira: "Yes, what else?"

Kii: "It's almost as if they're taking their revenge on us instead! This is unthinkable!"

Wendy: "More like, they're targeting Commander and everyone affiliated to him, including us Megakanon students."

Kii: "Just like what I said, this is unthinkable. Why should they do that? What good will it bring to them?"

Seira: "I have no idea."

Wendy: "What should we do now?"

Tiara: "We better go to Commander's office and inform him about what happened. As for the other students, they unfortunately have to return home for the time being."

Iris: "We have no other choice. Let's go to Commander's office, and then we report it to the police."

Everyone nods at Iris before they proceed to head to HAVOC Commander's office while the other students head back home with utter disappointment.

* * *

Later, when they arrive at HAVOC Commander's office...

Iris: "Ah, great. Look at this."

Iris points at the entrance's broken door, indicating that someone has broken into the office.

Seira: "The door's broken? Ah crap, don't tell me--!"

Tiara: "We better go inside."

They quickly run into the main office room, finding HAVOC Commander staring at his ransacked room with utter disbelief while Ivan and Pritama are trying to salvage any surviving things inside the room.

Kii: "Impossible...!"

Iris: "The office... has been ransacked?"

Seira: "Commander! Who could have done it?!"

HAVOC Commander does not answer.

Wendy: "No good, he must be in utter shock seeing a ton of his hard work destroyed."

Iris: "Yet, considering what happened to our school, we should've known the ones behind this ransacking."

Seira: "Ah, yes, the prosecutors. Still, Commander should've received authority protection after he was declared innocent. Why didn't the authority take action? Y'know, to prevent any of these from happening?"

Tiara: "Beats me."

Pritama: "Ah, you guys. Can you help us get this mess cleaned-up?"

Kii: "Oh, okay!"

The Four Devas end up helping Ivan and Pritama clean up the office and try to salvage anything still usable.

Ivan: "What are you guys doing here anyway?"

Kii: "Umm, you see, Megakanon Academy was sealed."

Dark General: "What did you say?!"

HAVOC Commander suddenly responds upon the mention of Megakanon Academy's sealing.

Pritama: "Ah, he's back."

Seira: "Uh-huh, someone sealed the front gate shut and covered the walls with barb wires. We simply could not enter. Not even the security officers were present there."

Dark General: " Grrr... if I ever found the culprit, they're going to regret ever ruining all the things I've worked so hard here."

Iris: "You didn't hear what we said before. It must be the ones who prosecuted you yesterday."

Dark General: "Them? For crap's sake, they really don't know when to quit, do they? What else do they want from me?"

Pritama: "We better inform the police about this."

Dark General: "You're right, I am protected by the authority, after all. They better be able to help me."

Ivan: "Then, we should go to the police station and tell them what happened once we're done cleaning-up."

Iris: "Commander! Can't you help us?"

Dark General: "Uh... alright."

HAVOC Commander then helps everyone clean up the mess in his office. After they're done, they head to the police station, bringing with them some photos of what happened in his office.

* * *

At the police station...

Officer in charge: "What can I help you? Oh, aren't you... HAVOC Commander?"

Dark General: "Correct."

Iris: "Commander's office has been ransacked, and Megakanon Academy was sealed without our consent. We may need further investigation on this matter."

Officer in charge: "Uh..."

For some reason, the officer looks nervous.

Seira: "Hm? What's wrong with him?"

Wendy: "He looks rather... nervous."

Dark General: "Um... excuse me?"

Officer in charge: "Ah!"

Dark General: "Can you please investigate this case of my office getting ransacked and my idol school getting sealed?"

Officer in charge: "I... I'm sorry, but I already got my hands full on something else. You... you better come back later."

Kii: "Eh? What's wrong here? Is it not possible to delay that _something else_ to look into our matter?"

Officer in charge: "Uh, hey, you've got to believe me. I'm too busy right now. Just head back for now and come back later!"

Wendy: "Oh, whoa. Easy there. We're sorry for bothering you, then."

The group leaves the police station.

Kii: "What is wrong with that officer? He shouldn't have refused our request."

Wendy: "Didn't you notice? He looked kinda... nervous."

Dark General: "Hm, you're right. I also noticed that. But, why was he nervous?"

Iris: "This is frankly getting suspicious."

Kii: "What should we do, then?"

Iris: "I guess we should ask Karen for help."

Ivan: "Good idea. She is both an Aikatsu goodwill ambassador and an anti-bullying ambassador. She should be able to come up with something."

Seira: "Commander, can you contact her?"

Dark General: "Hold on, let me try."

HAVOC Commander takes his phone to try and contact Karen. Not too long after...

Karen: _"Hello. Oh, it's you, what's wrong?"_

Dark General: "Kamishiro, where are you right now? We need you here right now, as we're facing quite a serious problem."

Karen: _"Serious problem, you said? What is it?"_

Dark General: "Like I said, it's quite serious, with Megakanon and everyone at risk. Please come here at once."

Karen: _"I understand, I'll be on my way. I just finished with my work at Thailand. I'd say about 45-60 minutes of travel time to Bandung with my Gundam."_

Dark General: "Okay. Once you arrive, meet us in front of Megakanon Academy. We'll be waiting there."

Karen: _"Yes. See you later."_

HAVOC Commander ends the call.

Wendy: "How did it go?"

Dark General: "She's coming here from Thailand in 60 minutes at most."

Pritama: "Good to hear. We need to solve this issue ASAP before more problems arise."

The group proceeds to head back to Megakanon Academy as they wait for Karen to arrive. After roughly an hour, Karen arrives in her Gundam, landing near where the group is.

Dark General: "There she is."

Karen hops off her Gundam, seeing everyone waiting for her.

Karen: "Sorry to keep you waiting, everyone."

Iris: "At least you managed to come here."

Karen: "So, I saw the school from above, and I noticed the walls surrounding the school are covered in barb wires. What is going on here."

Seira: "Well, just look at the front gate. It is sealed shut."

Karen looks at the front gate, along with the warning sign written in front of it.

Karen: "This is crazy. Who dared to do that? And for what purpose? Oh no, don't tell me CKN sympathizers are still--"

Iris: "Um, Karen- _san_ , it's more like there were a group of people trying to prosecute Commander for killing off Ryan."

Karen: "Commander was prosecuted?!"

Dark General: "Yes. I was put on a trial yesterday. I saw Ryan's father, one of Ryan's cohorts from back then, and even three of my teachers from high school in the court. They are in the prosecuting side."

Seira: "But we came to defend him, and it worked."

Karen: "Still, to think that there was someone foolish enough to prosecute you for saving not only the entertainment industry, but also everyone's Aikatsu and even the multiverse..."

Ivan: "They had the very same mindset as I did when I used to be with the Crusaders."

Iris: "I remember what the prosecution team said. They put way too much emphasis on Ryan's autism and Commander's _unnecessary revenge_ to frame him _._ "

Seira: "We somehow managed to debunk the crap out of their claims and got Commander freed as he was declared innocent by the judge. However... the prosecution team was clearly not happy with the judge's decision."

Karen: "So, are you saying that the prosecution team is responsible for sealing Megakanon?"

Dark General: "Not only that, they must also be responsible for ransacking my office."

Karen: "Someone broke into your office and ransacked it?!"

Pritama: "Yes, that's what happened. We had to clean-up the mess that was caused. Many of our print works and stuff were ruined by that."

Wendy: "Since Commander has received authority protection after being declared innocent, we reported all these to the nearest police station. But, for some reason, the officers in charge there refused to help."

Kii: "And I noticed them looking pretty nervous with our presence."

Karen: "The officers ended up refusing to investigate your case, and they looked nervous when you asked them about it? Something fishy must have happened there."

Seira: "We may need to investigate further into this. But I don't know where to start."

Kii: "We need to get a detective to help us. And the only one I can think of is--"

Iris quickly shuts Kii's mouth as she forces her to look at Seira.

Seira: _"Whew, thank you for not letting her bring up Naughty Detectives. Hell, I don't even want to bring up the ChocoPop Detectives."_

Karen: " I think we have a good alternative for detectives. Why not ask S4's _Aikatsu Detectives_?"

Wendy: "S4? You mean our equivalent in the Four-Star world?"

Iris: "Correct, their equivalent of us the Four Devas. But I was talking about the ones from Gen 25, as the next two generations didn't seem to do the detectives thing."

Karen: "They can prove to be useful in solving our case. We certainly need to contact them."

Iris: "Or I can just go there myself and tell them what happened. My Gundam has a rift opener, don't you remember?"

Dark General: "Your call, then. We either have you go there, or have Coco help us in establishing contact with them."

Iris: "Ah, I guess I'm going for the Coco option, then."

Iris takes her phone, which has access to Aikatsu Navi.

Iris: "Hello, Coco- _chan_."

Coco: "This is Coco!"

Iris: "Can you establish contact with Yume- _chan_ in the Four-Star world? There's something important I need to talk about."

Coco: "Something important, eh? As you Cocommand!"

Coco begins establishing contact to Yume's phone. After about a minute, contact is established and Yume shows up on-screen.

Yume: _"Ah, it's you. What's wrong?"_

Iris: "Can you get in touch with members of _Aikatsu Detectives_?"

Yume: " _Aikatsu Detectives_...? You mean our senpais from 25th generation of S4? What is going on?"

Iris: "We are currently facing a crisis caused by people who hated HAVOC Commander for defeating CKN. It wasn't CKN's sympathizers, but those who were involved with Ryan bullying him in the past. Our new idol school was sealed by force, and Commander's office was ransacked."

Yume: _"No way. So, it isn't over yet, is it?"_

Iris: "Afraid so, Yume- _chan_. All these happened after we got him off a trial set by these people, as they wanted to have Commander punished by the law for killing Ryan."

Yume: _"This is ridiculous..."_

Iris: "I know."

_Yume: "That means I need to get Tsubasa-senpai as she was the one leading the detectives. However, she is in America right now, and is most likely busy with her acting career. Even Yozora-senpai is at France."_

Iris: "What? No way..."

Yume: _"The only ones available right now are Yuzu-senpai and Ako-chan, but they have less experience in doing detective stuffs. I'm afraid they won't be able to help much. Ah! Why didn't you get the Nau--"_

Iris: "Hold on! No!"

Yume: _"Eh?"_

Iris: "Uh, was I too loud? I'm sorry. We're just having a certain issue that makes your other option out of question. I can't tell you the details, unfortunately."

Yume: _"Ah, that sucks. Well, I'm out of options, or... hold on! Why don't you ask Ninja-san instead?"_

Iris: "Damn it! You're right! How could I've forgotten about Ninja- _san_ and his team?!"

Yume: _"Whoa! Easy there."_

Iris: "Oops, not again. Sorry. I've been on edge since this crisis started."

Yume: _"I see. Well, gotta contact Ninja-san and hope he can help you end this crisis."_

Iris: "Yea. Thank you, and sorry for interrupting your activity."

Yume: _"No worries."_

Iris ends the call.

Dark General: "So, we need to contact my other self instead, eh?"

Ivan: "We have no other choice, so..."

Seira: "But he's in the Starlight world. We shouldn't--!"

Dark General: "It's okay, just contact him."

Iris: "Yes. Besides, as long as we explain our situation properly like we did to Dinah- _senpai_ , I hope Ninja- _san_ shouldn't be too angry with everything that we ended up doing."

Seira: (sigh) "I hope so."

Iris then asks Coco to establish contact with the Ninja, which takes slightly longer to connect due to the distance between the Starlight world and the Star Harmony world. After waiting for a little bit longer, they are connected with the Ninja, although Alpha Unit is the one answering the transmission.

Alpha Unit: _"Iris-san? What's up?"_

Iris: "Um, can you get Ninja- _san_ here? We have something serious to tell him."

Alpha Unit: _"Ah, yes. Hold on."_

Before Alpha Unit moves, the Ninja already shows up from behind.

The Ninja: _"No need to wait, cause here I am. Greetings, Iris-san. Tell us about that serious thing."_

Iris: "Oh, alright."

Iris proceeds to tell the Ninja about HAVOC Commander getting arrested, which led to the trial, him getting declared as innocent upon successful defense, and the prosecutor team's possible revenge against them.

The Ninja: _"Unbelievable... To think that Ryan's father along with some of my teachers from high school would go that far to throw my other self into jail for murder, despite us fighting for good..."_

Iris: "Yes. We also suspect that they must be responsible for sealing our idol school and ransacking Commander's office. Despite Commander having been declared innocent, they were not satisfied."

The Ninja: _"This certainly is a serious matter that we should solve together. Though I'll need some preparations first before heading to your world."_

Iris: "What is it?"

The Ninja: _"I'm going to bring Lord Adviser along. I'm sure his wisdom is going to help us in this situation."_

Iris: "Him? Yes, please do."

The Ninja: _"Okay. Then, wait for me at your school tomorrow. I'll be right there, let's say, around 10 AM."_

Iris: "Uh-huh, thank you."

The transmission ends.

Pritama: (phew) "Good thing he's going to help."

Wendy: "Well, that means all we can do right now is wait."

Seira: "Another waiting game... (sigh)."

Iris: "Let's go home, then..."

Everyone then starts leaving Megakanon Academy.

* * *

Later, near midnight...

Five unidentified people are sneaking towards Megakanon Academy's front gate with various tools ready. It looks like they've coordinated a stealth operation to unseal the idol school.

Mystery Man 1: "Here we are. Time to unseal this idol school."

Mystery Man 2: "Roger that."

Mystery Man 1: "Three of you, go around the walls and cut off all the barb wires. Two of us will deal with the front gate."

Mystery Man 3: "Gotta let everyone know that HAVOC Commander and his idol do not deserve such treatment. Let's do it, guys."

Two men stays at the front gate to break the chains, while three others spread around the walls to cut off the barb wires. After about half an hour, they are done unsealing the school and begin sneaking away from the area. However, before they can move any further, a different group of unidentified people approaches them.

Mystery Man 1: "What, who are--?!"

Without hesitation, that other group attacks.

**[TO BE CONTINUED]**


	4. Persistence

At the same time, in HAVOC Commander's house...

HAVOC Commander is currently sleeping in his room. Out of nowhere, his phone suddenly rings, waking him up.

Dark General: "Ugh... Who the hell is calling me this late at night?"

He answers the call, but...

????: _"YOU'RE GOING TO HELL... FOR YOUR MURDER OF RYAN."_

Without any second thought, HAVOC Commander ends the call, and notices that it is an unknown number. However, a few seconds after that, he gets another call from yet another unknown number. He answers it, only to get the same line but spoken by seemingly different person.

Dark General: "Bloody persistent! Can't you just stop?!"

He ends the call once again, but the next call already comes in. Angry, he shuts down his phone and puts it inside the drawer next to his bed.

Dark General: "This should put an end to those damned prank calls."

To his surprise, his phone rings once again inside the drawer.

Dark General: "Impossible!"

He opens the drawer, only to find his phone automatically turned on with an incoming call from an unknown number once again.

Dark General: "Enough of this, you bastard!"

HAVOC Commander takes off the back case of his phone and removes both its battery and its SIM card, making sure that no more of these prank calls can reach him again, which fortunately works. He sighs in relief and goes back to sleep.

* * *

Later, that morning, at 8 AM...

Using the rift opener installed on his mobile suit, the Ninja arrives at Star Harmony world's Mount Haruna, bringing with him Lord Adviser alongside both Alpha and Omega Units. Lord Adviser himself is inside the cockpit of Omega Unit's mobile suit. They all land at the top of the lava dome right as they got out of the rift.

Lord Adviser: "So, this is the Star Harmony world where your other self currently resides..."

The Ninja: "Correct, old master. Now, let us be on our way."

Soon after, they all proceed to fly again, now towards Indonesia. Unbeknownst to them, as they reach the shoreline, an unidentified Gundam with familiar-looking red color scheme is heading into Japan outside the reach of the Ninja's radar. They continue heading towards Indonesia.

Meanwhile, outside of Star Harmony Academy...

Aine: "Hm?"

While doing a photoshoot session with Mio, Aine notices something coming her way through her Innovator power.

Mio: "Aine, what's wrong?"

Aine: "I sense someone coming our way. Can you feel it?"

Mio: "Hold on..."

Mio also uses her Innovator power to sense.

Mio: "You're right. And it feels like... a Gundam?"

Aine: "Uh-huh. It's getting closer. In fact...!"

Aine looks away from Mio and towards the sky, pointing up. Mio looks at where Aine is pointing at, spotting a Gundam.

Mio: "Yes, there it is. But who is it?"

The Gundam is getting closer towards where Aine and Mio are, but then flies past them as it opens up its wing backpack which sprouts wings made of fire, leaving a big smoke sign that reads "HELP ME PURE PALETTE".

Aine: "Hey! What does that mean?"

Mio: "It says... HELP ME PURE PALETTE. That Gundam needs our help?"

Aine: "Then..."

The Gundam circles back towards where Aine and Mio are, then lands in front of them. The cockpit hatch is opened, revealing a fabulous-looking girl in her late-teens with long wavy hair in magenta and peach gradient.

Aine: "Who is she...?"

Mio: "Beats me. But... I'm getting a spark from her."

Aine: "A spark? Hmm..."

The fabulous girl approaches the two.

????: " **Pure Palette** , I presume?"

Mio: "Um, yes, we are."

????: "It's good to see you in person. My name is **Tenshou Hibiki**."

Aine: "Ah, it's nice to meet you. I am--"

Hibiki: "No need to introduce yourselves, I know who you are. But, right now..."

Hibiki approaches Aine and Mio, but then bows down in their face.

Hibiki: "Please, I need your help."

Mio: "Eh?"

* * *

Later, at Indonesia...

Bringing both Ao Futuris Zero and Gundam megaKanon, the Four Devas and HAVOC Commander have arrived at Megakanon Academy, finding out that the chains sealing the front gate and the barb wires surrounding the walls are arranged differently.

Seira: "Hey, something's changed."

Wendy: "You're right. What went on here?"

Iris: "Actually, look at these bushes and that tree."

Iris points at the ruined bushes near the front gate, along with the tree which has a few splotches of blood on it.

Kii: "Looks like... there was a fight going on in this particular area."

Iris: "You're right. A fight between whom, though?"

Seira: "Probably someone who tried to unseal our school against those sent by the prosecution team?"

Dark General: "We may never now. But still, need to locate those who sealed the school in the first place. Can't really get the school back to operational status right now."

Kii then notices HAVOC Commander looking not so well.

Kii: "Commander, what's wrong? You don't look so well."

Dark General: "I... I had trouble sleeping."

Seira: "What happened?"

Dark General: "Should I tell you?"

Seira: "I think you should."

Dark General: "Well, I was terrorized by phone calls from unknown numbers last night. Those calls kept telling me to die for killing Ryan."

Kii: "They knew your phone number? How?"

Dark General: "I have no idea how."

Iris: "And all these disturbed your sleep? Ugh, that's so messed up. As if sealing our school and ransacking your office wasn't enough...!"

Wendy: "Then what happens to your phone?"

Dark General: "I have my spare phone with me right now. Nobody knows its number."

Iris: "I see. Now, Ninja- _san_ should be here in any moment."

Seira: "Can you sense him coming?"

Iris: "If I could."

Seira: "Eh? Why? I thought your other self was an Innovator. You should have access to her power, too."

Iris: "The problem is... I can't use my Innovator power at will, my Angel powers are actually suppressing my Innovator power from being usable."

Wendy: "Oww... Is that even possible?"

Dark General: "Now that's just great..."

Iris: "Hey, it wasn't my fault. Wasn't you the one who had the idea of me having these Angel powers?"

Dark General: "Don't blame me, either. Your Angel power is obviously better than Innovator power."

Kii: "But not in usability."

Seira: "Speaking of which..."

Seira points at the sky, showing the Ninja and his men arriving.

Dark General: "There they are..."

Soon, the Ninja lands along with both Alpha and Omega Units. They hop off their mobile suits and meet their friends in front of the school gate.

The Ninja: "Greetings. It's good to see you again."

Dark General: "Cut the formalities and let's get straight to the point. We need our help here fast."

Lord Adviser: "Stay calm, young one."

Dark General: "Uh, my bad, old master."

The Ninja: "So, what is the situation right now?"

Seira: "Well, as you can see, our idol school was sealed for being run by a _murderer_. Then, something must have happened last night that all those seals seemed to have been redone."

Iris: "Commander's office also got ransacked yesterday. We reported it to the police, but they nervously refused to help."

Dark General: "Not to mention, I received death threats from my main phone multiple times late at night. Things are looking pretty bad right now."

The Ninja: "Death threats..."

Seira: "Yes, and they seem to be really serious about it."

Dark General: "There's also a possiblity that a bunch of my personal data may have been compromised if they were able to find out my main phone number, including the location of my house."

Wendy: "Please tell us of what our next move should be."

Lord Adviser: "If I may say, we should go and persuade the police to look into your case. It is certainly not normal for them to refuse like that, complete with the fact that they were nervous when you asked about it."

The Ninja: "Which obviously means there was something happening behind the scenes with these officers."

Dark General: "I have a bad feeling about this, though. I don't think I trust them enough."

Wendy: "Then how are we going to solve all these?"

Dark General: "Do it ourselves, obviously. I can't trust the authority enough in this matter."

The Ninja: "Then we need to figure out where to start."

Kii: "Maybe try to meet Ryan's father?"

Dark General: "Ryan's father, you said? No way, he couldn't have forgotten what I did to his son."

Iris: "Commander, didn't you remember how he looked after the trial? He must have given up on trying to frame you."

Dark General: "I know, but still..."

Lord Adviser: "It's probably worth the shot. If he really has given up on trying to frame you, maybe we could talk some more sense into him."

The Ninja: "Hopefully. This really gives me the feeling of walking on a thin ice."

Dark General: "Hmm... Okay, let's give it a shot."

Iris: "Commander, are you sure?"

Dark General: "It's better than doing nothing and leaving your friends with no place to do their idol activities."

The Ninja: "Agreed. Let's get moving, then."

Dark General: "Although... you girls should stay where you are."

Seira: "Huh? Why?"

Lord Adviser: "We should get this covered. Besides, I can tell he doesn't want to put any of you in danger."

Seira: "I... I understand."

Iris: "Be careful, okay?"

The Ninja: "Don't worry, we will."

Both the Ninja and HAVOC Commander proceed to get into their mobile suits, followed by Lord Adviser getting into Alpha Unit's suit. The four suits then power up and fly off to find where Ryan's parents live.

Wendy: "So... what are we going to do now?"

Kii: "Beats me."

Seira: "Actually, there's something I'd like to know. For some reason, Ninja- _san_ didn't react that much when he saw Kii with us."

Iris: "Now that you mention it, you're right. Hmm..."

Seira: "You know something about it?"

Iris: "I guess Dinah-senpai already told him the story, and Ninja- _san_ is somehow okay with that."

Seira: "Should we be worried?"

Iris: "Probably not. Let's just pretend he's truly okay with Kii's presence. Although... I seriously hope Dinah- _senpai_ did not tell Hoshimiya- _senpai_ and Kiriya- _senpai_."

Seira: "I do hope so, too."

Kii: "I know, you don't want them to get mad at us for bringing me back from my original world."

Wendy: "Now we need to do something useful while we wait for the other guys to finish their task."

Right after Wendy finishes talking, her phone rings. She answers it.

Wendy: "Hello? Ah, uncle."

Naliputra: _"Wendy, I've received dire news."_

Wendy: "Eh? What dire news?"

Naliputra: _"Pritama, Ivan, and I have received reports about Megakanon students getting harassed by people, even getting their idol valuables taken by force from them. They said it was because of their school being run by a murderer."_

Wendy: "It can't be! They're doing that to our friends?!"

Naliputra: _"Unfortunately, that is the case. Anyway, are you still at school?"_

Wendy: "Yes, I am, with my fellow Four Devas. We just don't know what we're supposed to do now that Commander has just left with his other self to find Ryan's father."

Naliputra: _"Commander's other self? Ah, the ninja guy. Why are they trying to do with Ryan's father, anyway?"_

Wendy: "They say they're trying to find some clues from him as to whoever responsible for the sealing of our school and the ransacking of Commander's office."

Naliputra: _"I see. I'm going to report the more recent case to Commander, too. As for you and your friends, I suppose you can meet up with me in your house and discuss our own plan."_

Wendy: "Okay, I'll tell the others about it. See you later, then."

Wendy ends the call.

Iris: "Naliputra, was it?"

Wendy: "Uh-huh. He said he has received reports of our fellow Megakanon students getting harassed for attending a school run by a murderer."

Seira: "Goddamn, now that's just plain ridiculous."

Wendy: "Uncle is going to inform Commander about that, too."

Kii: "Better hope the folks who go after Ryan's father will find anything useful. Then, what about us?"

Wendy: "Uncle said we can just go visit him and discuss things with him. He's in my house right now."

Iris: "Okay. We're going there, then."

The Four Devas then leaves Megakanon, heading to Wendy's house.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Japan...

Once things have settled down, Aine and Mio proceed to ask Hibiki of what her goal is while taking a break at Aine's house.

Aine: "So, Hibiki- _san_ , please tell us about yourself and your goals with us here."

Hibiki: "Okay, here I go. I was originally a contender to the Diamond Friends Cup years ago."

Mio: "You were? You once Love Me Tear before?"

Hibiki: "Yes, but almost."

Mio: "Almost? Why?"

Hibiki: "The thing is... it was my partner. She ended up abandoning the final match as she was suddenly called back to her home country."

Aine: "Your partner doesn't live here? Who is she?"

Hibiki: " **Alicia Charlotte** , the princess of Solvette, a principality in the northern regions of Europe."

Aine: "I didn't know that."

Hibiki: "For years, I tried get in touch with her, hoping that she would return to idol activities and become my partner again. But she never responded back. Even when I visited Solvette a few years ago, all I got was a message of... her refusal to become my partner."

Mio: "Why? Did she not tell you anything else about her refusal?"

Hibiki: "Uh-huh, there were nothing else. She just refused with no explanations whatsoever. It left me puzzled to no end. Was I not good enough for her?"

Mio: "Eh? What makes you think that way?"

Hibiki: "I don't know, but it always felt like Alicia thinks that way. That's why... I started seeking out more and more challenges I could overcome in my idol activities, including _Space Aikatsu_."

Aine: " _Space Aikatsu_? Does that mean...?"

Mio: "Doing idol activities in space?"

Hibiki: "Yea."

Aine: "Hey, Mio, does that sound familiar?"

Mio: "Actually, yes, our Starlight friends told us about how they once went to space."

Hibiki: "Hold on. What do you mean _your Starlight friends_? You know someone else who has done Space Aikatsu?"

Aine: "Uh-huh, but they're from a world different from ours. Does that concern you?"

Hibiki: "Umm... not really, at least for the time being. My primary concern is still reuniting with Alicia, whatever it takes."

Mio: "And you seek our help specifically? Why?"

Hibiki: "I've heard of your exploits as part of the Ultimate Friends. Eh, wait a second, didn't the Ultimate Friends consist of multi-dimensional idol units?"

Aine: "Yes, including not one, but two units from Starlight."

Hibiki: "I remember now... the _infinity_ itself. If I can get in touch with them, too, my path towards reuniting with Alicia will be completely open."

Mio: "Does that mean... you need the help from _infinity_ itself, too?"

Hibiki: "If it's possible, that is."

Aine: "Actually, we'll make it possible."

Hibiki: "You're willing to do it? For me?"

Aine: "Anything for a friend! So, bring it on!"

* * *

Back at Bandung...

The Ninja and HAVOC Commander has found the place where Ryan used to live with his parents. Along with Alpha and Omega Units, they land their mobile suits on an empty field and head to Ryan's original house. Once they arrive at the front door, they ring the electric bell. Soon after, they are granted entry by Ryan's mother who opened the door for them.

Ryan's mother: "It's... you?!"

Dark General: "Uh... Ryan's mother, right? We need to talk with both you and your husband."

Ryan's mother: "W-why should we accept--?"

Lord Adviser: "Don't worry, he is not going to do anything harsh. You can trust us on that one."

Ryan's mother: "Ah, okay. Come in, then..."

They all head into the house. Inside they meet not only Ryan's father, but also Ryan's younger brother. The younger brother looks oddly nervous when he sees the very person who finished off his older brother.

Ryan's father: "It's you again... Why are you here? What buisness do a murderer like you have with us the victim's family?"

Dark General: "Sir, I came in peace. First off, forgive me for what I had to do to your son. I know I'm in no position to ask for forgiveness considering what happened back in the court, but..."

The Ninja: "We came in peace with no ulterior motive. So, please hear us out for a sec."

Ryan's mother: "Okay, we understand. So, what is it that you need to ask?"

Dark General: "For you see, Megakanon Academy was sealed by an unknown group of people. Not only that, my main office also got ransacked, most likely by the same group. Also, on the way here, I also received reports from a friend about Megakanon idols getting harassed and their valuables stolen by those who protested. Do you have any idea who did all these. Did you get involved?"

Ryan's father: "No way. Are you saying that I'm the mastermind behind all these?"

Lord Adviser: "No, we're not. We just need to know if you have any clues."

Dark General: "We already suspected that the mastermind must be the ones who were accompanying you during the trial. Do you think that is the case?"

Ryan's father: "Um... as a matter of fact..."

Before Ryan's father could even finish speaking, the front door suddenly gets forcibly opened by several people, which includes Yulius of all people.

Yulius: "Give it up!"

Two other persons behind Yulius - Frans and Sinaga - rush forward and catches HAVOC Commander, threatening him with a gun pointed at his head. The Ninja and his two subordinates couldn't react in time to stop them.

Dark General: "What in the--?! Frans?! And Sinaga?!"

Frans: "Yep, it's us again!"

The Ninja: "The bullies?! How did you find us here?!"

Yulius: "Why? Because we had a hunch that you're going to visit Ryan's parents to seek forgiveness!"

From outside, more people enters the house, revealing themselves to be the three teachers who hated HAVOC Commander's actions against Ryan.

Ryan's parents: "The teachers...?"

Dark General: "What are you doing here?!"

Chems teacher: "Easy, we are the ones behind the sealing of your idol school and the ransacking of your office."

Dark General: "Why?"

Bio teacher: "Because forgiving you remains out of question for us. You still deserve to be punished for killing Ryan and denying him of his chance to become a better person!"

Dark General: "Have you heard nothing the defense team has said back then?!"

Yulius suddenly spits at HAVOC Commander's face.

Yulius: "We don't need their bullshit! We know our teachers were right!"

Dark General: "Why, you--!!"

HAVOC Commander tries to break out from Frans and Sinaga's grip. The two lets him go for a bit, but then kicks him down to the floor. Yulius then proceeds to step on his head.

The Ninja: "Stop that!"

The Ninja tries to save his other self, but then notices that the bullies are pointing their guns at HAVOC Commander.

Frans: "Not so fast, weird ninja. Any suspicious movements and he's toast early."

Lord Adviser: "You can't do that to him. Don't you understand all the suffering he went through?"

Sinaga: "Irrelevant!"

Eco teacher: "The only thing that matters is that he is guilty for killing Ryan out of unnecessary revenge! Who cares if he did it to save the multiverse, a murder is a murder! It's long overdue that he has to pay for his crimes and make him introspect himself for all his faults!"

Yulius: "Now, get up!"

Yulius forces HAVOC Commander to get up by pulling him by his hair. HAVOC Commander's face is full of rage, and yet he can't do anything to fight back as he is outnumbered, complete with the bullies having firearms with them, threatening to kill him and everyone inside the house.

Ryan's father: "Wait a second, we didn't ask for this! He came to us in peace!"

Chems teacher: "Why are you saying that? Weren't you the one who wanted him to be severely punished?"

Ryan's mother: "Yes, we did, but you can't just--"

Bio teacher: "Enough of this! We're wasting our time here! Let's move and take him away!"

Dark General: "You... son of a--!"

Without warning, Yulius delivers a gut punch to HAVOC Commander which knocks him unconscious, and then has both Frans and Sinaga carry him.

The Ninja: "I won't let you!"

The Ninja tries chasing after Yulius, but Yulius quickly pulls his gun and fires at the Ninja, only barely scratching his shoulder. Ryan's family are looking terrified with what Yulius just did.

The Ninja: "Ugh!"

Yulius: "Did you not hear what I just said? Any suspicious movements, and he's going to hell early. Besides, you have no need to rush, your turn will come next. We already know who you really are."

The Ninja is startled to hear what Yulius just said.

Chems teacher: "We will get you next time, after we're done dealing with him."

Not being able to do anything, the Ninja and the others can only watch in disbelief as the bullies and their teachers are taking HAVOC Commander away.

**[TO BE CONTINUED]**


	5. Serious Pain

At Starlight Academy...

Aoi: "?!"

Soleil is currently on the cafeteria having their lunchtime. All of a sudden, Aoi feels something amiss from a distance. But, instead of her eyes glowing like an Innovator, they just turned purple for a split second.

Ichigo: "Aoi, what's wrong?"

Aoi: "I just sensed... a disturbance. No, a scream of pain and anguish."

Ran: "Scream of pain? From who?"

Aoi: "I don't know. It's faint, but noticable. And not only that, I sensed something else within myself."

Ichigo: "Sensed somethine else within you? What do you mean?"

As Aoi is glancing at Ichigo, her eyes turns purple again for a split second.

Ichigo: "Aoi, your eyes--!"

Aoi: "Hm? My eyes? What's wrong with them?"

Ichigo: "They changed color for a split second."

Aoi: "No way. If my eyes do change color, it has to be an Innovator glow."

Ichigo: "It wasn't an Innovator glow, though. I saw it myself, they turned... purple."

Aoi: "Now that's weird. If what you just said is true, then..."

Ran: "That _something else_ must be the one causing that."

Aoi: "Um, I just don't know."

Ichigo: "Why not try asking 00 Raiser?"

Aoi: "I have never been able to contact him. He seems to have been dormant since after we defeated The Creator."

Ran: "At a time like this..."

Yurika comes into the cafeteria with a bowl of garlic ramen.

Ran: "Hm? Ah, it's you."

Yurika: "What's going on, you three? It's almost as if you were in a serious conversation."

Ichigo: "It's Aoi, she just sensed someone screaming in pain, anguish."

Yurika: "And whose scream could it be?"

Aoi: "I still have no idea at the moment."

Ran: "And not only that, Ichigo claimed that Aoi's eyes turned purple instead of having an Innovator glow. It happened for a split second, though, and I didn't catch it."

Yurika: "Now that's strange. Should we contact Ninja- _san_?"

Aoi: "It might not be necessary for the time being. I hope it isn't something serious."

Suddenly, Ichigo's phone rings.

Ichigo: "Hm, who?"

Ichigo notices that it is an interdimensional video transmission. She puts her phone on the table and answers the transmission.

Coco: _"This is Coco."_

Ichigo: "Coco- _chan_? What's up?"

Coco: "Aine- _chan_ and Mio- _chan_ are calling. They need some assistance."

Ichigo: "Truly? Okay, let's hear them out."

Aoi: _"Aine-chan and Mio-chan? Was that scream of pain was from them? No, it couldn't be."_

Shortly after, they are now connected with Aine and Mio.

Mio: _"Good day, Ichigo-san and Aoi-san."_

Aoi: "Hello, you two, it's been a while. What's wrong?"

Aine: _"For you see, a new friend of ours needs some help at something."_

Ichigo: "A new friend?"

Aine: _"Here, I'll introduce her to you."_

Hibiki then shows up on the hologram display.

Aoi: "Huh? Elza?"

Hibiki: _"Who is Elza? My name is Tenshou Hibiki, an Aikatsu artist."_

Aoi: "Sorry, your hairstyle reminds me of her. What is it that you need from us?"

Hibiki: _"I'd like to ask for an assistance on... convincing a former Friend of mine into Aikatsu again."_

Ichigo: "You mean, someone who used to be your partner before?"

Hibiki: _"Correct. She's been rejecting all my attempts of asking her back. She wouldn't even tell me what troubled her."_

Aine: _"So, we'd like to ask you to come her and assist us. You are the Infinity itself, I'm sure you can get it done for us."_

Aoi: "You're giving us too much credit here, Aine- _chan_. But, fine, I'll lend you some assistance, but not by much."

Ichigo: "Besides, you two should already be good enough to deal with your own problems. Though we don't mind lending just enough assistance to get you on track."

Aoi: "We'll be on our way in a bit after we're finished with our lunch. Wait for us, okay?"

Mio: _"Really? Thank you very much, you two. We'll be waiting at Aine's house."_

Ichigo: "Understood. See you later."

The transmission ends.

Ran: "So, you're going to the Star Harmony world again, right?"

Ichigo: "Uh-huh."

Ran: "Can I come along?"

Aoi: "You're coming along? That's unusual."

Ran: "I haven't really spent enough time with our friends in there, that's why."

Ichigo: "Hmm, okay."

Yurika: "If Ran's coming, then I'm coming too. Count me in, okay? If not, I'll suck your blood."

Aoi: "You, too? Ah, okay, go ahead and come with us."

Yurika: "Nice."

Then, the four continue eating their lunch. Once they're done, they head to the hangar and board their Gundams after telling everyone as to where they're heading to. They launch with their Gundams, then opens a rift leading to Star Harmony world with both XNSfan and Ao Quanta's rift openers. They all immediately enter the rift.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Wendy's house...

As the Four Devas are waiting for HAVOC Commander to return, they're doing whatever activities they can to kill time. Seira practices with her guitar, Iris and Kii surf the internet, Wendy reads a light novel, while Naliputra looks at his family's photo album.

Kii: "A lot of our friends have gone silent on the Megakanon social media."

Iris: "Their phones must have been forcibly taken away from them in one way or another."

Kii looks at a status update of a Megakanon friend who managed to evade the confiscation.

Kii: "This post... There's no denying that everyone's frustrated by these stupid events."

Iris: "I still hope Commander and the others can solve all these."

Wendy: "How long has it been, anyway?"

Iris: "It's been... umm, two hours, maybe? And none has contacted us yet."

Seira: "Hm?"

Everyone suddenly hears the sound of mobile suits landing nearby.

Seira: "It must be them."

Shortly after, The Ninja enters Wendy's room alongside Lord Adviser, Alpha Unit, and Omega Unit. They all look extremely frustrated.

Iris: "Ninja- _san_ , what's wrong?"

The Ninja takes a a while to process Iris' words, but then speaks.

The Ninja: "My other self... was captured."

The Four Devas and Naliputra are shocked to hear what the Ninja just said.

Seira: "Are you kidding me?! Commander was captured?! By who?!"

The Ninja: "It was the bullies, alongside my teachers from highschool. They ambushed us while we were trying to negotiate with Ryan's parents. It happened so fast, we couldn't react in time."

Wendy: "Then, was Ryan's parents behind all these?"

Alpha Unit: "No, it was the bullies and the teachers all along. Ryan's parents clearly said that they didn't have anything to do with those bastards after the trial."

Naliputra: "Damn it! It's just as I suspected!"

Omega Unit: "We wanted to take action, but they threatened to kill Boss' other self right on the spot if we tried anything stupid. They brought firearms, for crap's sake."

Iris: "This can't be happening... Hold on, if they were going after Commander, then why didn't they capture you, too?"

The Ninja: "I have no idea. They seemed to be specifically targeting my other self, hence they mostly ignored us. But, I remember Yulius saying that I'm their next target."

Lord Adviser: "In other words... they knew who the Ninja really is."

Seira: "You mean, as Commander's other self?"

Iris: "At this rate, it has to be the case. But, where were they taking Commander to?"

The Ninja: "Speaking of that, I did manage to throw a micro tracking device onto their car right before they left."

Kii: "Ah! Way to go, Ninja- _san_! We might be able to track them down."

Alpha Unit: "Not so fast, Saegusa. We must consider the possibility of having to deal with a heavily guarded hideout."

Omega Unit: "Gotta check it with my tracer, then, and see where they are now."

Omega Unit takes his laptop and powers it on, opening up the map. A blinking dot of light is visible on the map, indicating the position of HAVOC Commander.

Iris: "They are... all the way to the southeast?"

Naliputra: "That's pretty close to Cicalengka."

The Ninja: "Try to get a live satellite feed of the surrounding area."

Omega Unit: "I'm on it."

Omega Unit scans the surrounding area on the and obtains the live satellite feed, revealing a walled-off stronghold at the dot where HAVOC Commander is located. They are able to spot quite a number of police officers on constant guard all around the stronghold.

Seira: "No way. They really brought him into such a heavily-guarded place."

Wendy: "Why would these officers listen to the bullies, though?"

Naliputra: "I have a hunch that... these officers were blackmailed into going against Commander."

Iris: "Really? If that is the case, that explains why that officer from back then nervously refused when we asked him to look into who ransacked Commander's main office."

Seira: "Now, how do we free Commander from their clutches?"

Kii: "We could just barge in with whatever mobile suits we have and--"

Suddenly, Wendy's parents are calling.

Wendy's dad: "Wendy! Everyone! That commander you're talking about is on TV!"

Wendy's mom: "And they're airing it live!"

Wendy: "What did you say?!"

Everyone immediately rushes to the living room, watching the TV as they see HAVOC Commander is being shown to public tied up with bruises on his face and his mouth gagged, while the bullies and his highschool teachers are all around him.

Kii: (gasp) "Commander...!"

Iris: "Are they seriously broadcasting it live? This is impossible! What are they trying to do there?"

On TV, they begin to speak up.

Yulius: "Ladies and gentlemen of Indonesia, I present to you the murderer of Ryan!"

Bio teacher: "This right here is a prime example as to why you must not have any grudge against anyone, even against bullies!"

Chems teacher: "If people are bullying you, no fighting back is allowed. Instead, you have to introspect yourself as to what mistakes you have made that caused you to be bullied."

Frans: "Unlike this moron right here who fought back against the bully who every single one of us knew had AUTISM!"

HAVOC Commander stares at Frans with rage and tries to fight despite being tied up, but Frans responds by kicking him to the ground.

Eco teacher: "You all know the deal with people who suffer from autism. They have to be given special privileges in life due to their mental disorder, no matter what they might end up doing! Their mental condition has to be understandable."

Sinaga: "However, as you can see right here, this murderer had no understanding of the situation. He continued to fight back, even despite the fact that Ryan had autism!"

Chems teacher: "Not to mention, he had the opportunity to change for the better so that the bullying can stop. However, he did not, not because he couldn't, but because he did NOT want to!"

Bio teacher: "All of these led to Ryan's death, which could have been avoidable if this sinner did not succumb to his intense desire for unnecessary revenge."

Yulius: "And for that, he shall be punished, by undergoing a harsh, solitary confinement FOR THE REST OF HIS LIFE! All to make him repent for his crimes! Of course another punishments include the sealing of his idol school, the ransacking of his main office, and the harassment upon the school's students for attending a school run by a murderer!"

The Four Devas are visibly angry by the statement.

Frans: "And, oh, before anyone out there brings up that court session... That verdict is IRRELEVANT! This sinner has always been guilty from the get-go! There was no need for the trial, because heavy retribution is all we needed for him."

Chems teacher: "It's time for all of you to understand that fighting back against bullies is NOT tolerated, especially in religion, no matter the reasons!"

Eco teacher: "If you forgive the bullies, the bullies will surely have change of heart. Respond to evil deeds with good deeds! That's what religion teaches us."

Sinaga: "Of course that should've also applied to this piece of shit right here if he didn't fight back out of pure revenge and hatred!"

Sinaga begins kicking HAVOC Commander at the head, followed by the other bullies.

Wendy: "No! This is too cruel! I can't keep looking!"

Wendy quickly takes the remote control and turns off the TV.

The Ninja: "To think that they would go that far to enforce their accursed ideals and punish my other self like that..."

Lord Adviser: "They mentioned about religion, too..."

Seira: "This is way too cruel and inhuman on so many levels! I cannot tolerate that!"

Iris: "We have to hatch a plan to rescue him before it's too late! Commander has suffered too much from PTSD, you see?"

The Ninja: "Damn it, you're right... With such severe case of PTSD, my other self might even be driven to suicide!"

Kii: "Suicide?! No! This must not happen! We don't want to lose him after all he has done to us!"

Seira: "That is correct. If it wasn't because of him, I wouldn't be here! And I would end up repeating the suffering that my dead counterpart brought upon that other world! He HAS to be saved!"

All of a sudden, the front door gets smashed open by a group of people wielding both blunt and sharp weapons.

Naliputra: "What the--?! What is going on here?!"

* * *

Back in Star Harmony world's Japan...

Ichigo, Aoi, Ran, and Yurika have just arrived at the Star Harmony world, right over Aine's house. Suddenly, Aoi feels something within her again, along with her eyes turning purple again for a split second.

Aoi: "Ah..."

Ichigo: "Aoi, what's wrong?"

Aoi: "There it is again, that sensation of... anguish, pain, trauma."

Ran: "Now that's weird. I wonder what's going on..."

Aoi: "Still, we have arrived. Look below."

Yurika: "Oh, you're right. I can see all three of them outside. Let's find a place to land."

The four idols then finds a place to land. Once they're off their Gundams, they head into Aine's house and meet up with the ones waiting for them.

Ichigo: "Pardon the intrusion."

Aine: "Ichigo- _san_!"

Mio: "Aoi- _san_! Oh, hold on, **Soleil** as a whole alongside Yurika- _san_?"

Ran: "Uh-huh, Yurika and I decided to come along."

Aine and Mio quickly welcomes the arrival of the four Starlight idols, while Hibiki remains seated on her chair, looking amazed as she gets to see the _infinity_ itself with her own eyes.

Hibiki: _"These are... the infinity itself...? But who are these two?"_

The four approaches.

Ichigo: "Hello, Tenshou Hibiki- _chan_. We saw you on the transmission back then. Anyway, time to introduce ourselves. My name is Hoshimiya Ichigo."

Aoi: "And I'm Kiriya Aoi. We are the Top Idols of Starlight Academy, and also the idol unit **E.S.** \- short for **Ein Sof**."

Hibiki: " **Ein Sof**... That explains why you two are known as the _infinity_."

Ran: "My name's Shibuki Ran. Alongside **Ein Sof** , I'm part of the trio unit **Soleil**."

Yurika: "Meet Toudou Yurika, the descendant of Dracula himself! Umm... I mean, I am Ran's partner and a goth idol."

Hibiki: "Interesti ng, nonetheless."

Aine: "Anyway, Hibiki- _san_ , care to tell them your story?"

Hibiki: "Ah, okay. So, here's my story about why I asked for your help."

Hibiki proceeds to tell Ichigo and Aoi about her desire to reunite with Alicia and reform their Friends Unit. Sometime later...

Hibiki: "So, that's my story."

Ran: "Alicia Charlotte from the Principality of Solvette, eh...? If I may say, didn't you pressure her too much with you asking her to come back into Aikatsu?"

Hibiki: "Now that you mention it... you're right. That's all I've been asking her for."

Yurika: "Oh man. If you consider her position as a member of a royal family, I think you shouldn't have done that."

Mio: "Yurika- _san_ is right."

Hibiki: "Then what should I ask her?"

Aoi: "Just ask her about how she's been doing and what troubled her."

Aine: "But, Aoi- _san_ , Hibiki- _san_ did say that Alicia- _san_ refused to tell her anything."

Aoi: "Then let me ask you this, Hibiki- _chan_. When was the last time you sent her a message, and what kind of message?"

Hibiki: "Um, let me see..."

Hibiki check her phone's outbox.

Hibiki: "My last message to Alicia was from around last week, and it's about reforming my Friends Unit, obviously."

Ichigo: "I see. Then, try to send her a different kind of message. Try asking how she's been doing, and ask her whether she's in trouble or not."

Hibiki: "Really? Okay, I'll try sending her a new message and see what happens."

Hibiki proceeds to write a new message to Alicia.

_"Hello, Alicia. How are you today? I'm sorry for constantly sending you all those messages back then. But as of right now, I'd like to know if I can help you in something that might have prevented you from going back into Aikatsu."_

Shortly after, much to Hibiki's surprise, the message gets replied.

Hibiki: "A reply! You're right!"

Aine: "What does it say?"

Hibiki: "Hold on, let me read it for you."

_"Hello there, Tenshou Hibiki. I'm sorry, too, for being a bit too cold towards you. Also, I'm grateful that you asked whether I need any assistance or not. Unfortunately, the issue I'm currently facing is primarily Solvette's problem. I'm afraid I have no need for you to be concerned about my situation, because I have my responsibility as the royal princess of Solvette, and it is my duty to fix it on my own. I hope you understand, Hibiki."_

Mio: "Hmm... What is going on at Alicia- _san_ 's homeland anyway?"

Hibiki: "She didn't tell. She wants to keep it to herself."

Ran: "Anyway, hasn't Alicia left you for more than two years? I wonder what happened there if it took her that long."

Ichigo: "The only way to find out is to head there ourselves."

Hibiki: "Hold on. Heading there ourselves? Solvette isn't very welcoming to foreigners, you know? Not even I could get an entry permission despite my connection with Alicia."

Aine: "Why not ask her that we're coming?"

Hibiki: "Eh? You still plan to visit Solvette regardless?"

Aine: "Didn't I tell you? Anything for a friend!"

Ichigo: "To think that you're willing to push it that far. But, still, we need to plan our moves carefully."

Aoi: "Besides, Alicia might need a bit more convincing unti she's willing to let us into Solvette and help her solve whatever issue she's facing in there."

Hibiki: "You're right. I'll try messaging her again and hope she'll understand our intentions."

Aoi: "?!"

Ichigo: "Aoi?"

Aoi: "There it is again. That sensation of... pain."

Mio: "Aoi- _san_ , what's wrong?"

Aoi: "I've been sensing the same thing several times before I arrived here. Pain, suffering, trauma. And they felt familiar."

Aine: "What could it be? Someone being tortured?"

Aoi: "I still have no idea."

Hibiki: "Umm, guys? Something wrong?"

Ichigo: "There's something about Aoi that I need to look into. She's been sensing something that everyone else couldn't."

Aoi: "And it's very strong, too. Stronger than even my Innovator power for some reason. And now I have a hunch that it is actually something far more serious than your current issue here."

Hibiki: "What about helping me reunite with Alicia-- err I mean assisting Alicia?"

Ran: "As much as I want to help, but if I stay here with Yurika, we wouldn't be able to head back as our Gundams don't have rift openers."

Hibiki: "Oh no..."

Yurika: "If we can't help them, why not send Akari- _chan_ and Sumire- _chan_?"

Mio: "But Hibiki- _san_ said she needed the _infinity_ itself, not **Litemire**."

Ichigo: "Why don't we ask **WM** instead?"

Hibiki: " **WM**? What is it? Another Friends Unit?"

Aoi: "Correct, consisting of Kanzaki Mizuki- _san_ and Natsuki Mikuru- _san_. While they aren't as powerful as we are, they are still highly resourceful, and Mizuki- _san_ herself was once the Top Idol of our world. I bet she can come up with a solution for your partner."

Ichigo: "Also, if Mikuru is unavailable, just Mizuki- _san_ alone should suffice."

Hibiki: "Hmm... interesting. I'd like to meet her and see if she can help me."

Ichigo: "In that case, we'll head back for now and ask Mizuki- _san_ if she can help you or not. In the meantime, you can do whatever you want."

Aine: "Ah, I understand. I hope Mizuki- _san_ can help us out."

Ran: "With that out of the way... shall we return now?"

Ichigo: "Uh-huh. But, before we head back, we better pay the Shirayuri sisters a visit."

Mio: "Hm? What do you need from them?"

Aoi: "Sakuya- _chan_ 's divination on my current situation, what else?"

Mio: "Oh..."

Ichigo: "We're sorry that we couldn't help you. But at least **WM** will be able to. For now, off we go, then."

Aine: "Be careful on your way back, all of you."

Ichigo: "Don't worry, we will."

The Starlight group then leaves Aine's house, going back to their Gundams and lifts off, heading to where the Shirayuri household is.

* * *

Back in Wendy's house, several people wielding weapons are entering the house while many others wait outside. Wendy's family are terrified to see what just happened.

Thug 1: "Ah, the entire Four Devas inside! Hand them over to us! They deserve to be punished for working under a murderer!"

Iris: "What?!"

Thug 2: "Did you not hear what he just said and what these teachers said on that broadcast?! They demand JUSTICE for Ryan!"

Thug 1: "And for that, the Four Devas must also be captured and punished!"

The first attacker rushes toward Iris, but then...

The Ninja: "YEEART!!"

The Ninja does a flying kick that hits the attacker right on the stomach.

Thug 1: "GWAARGH!!"

The first thug gets knocked all the way back to the front room. The other two thugs try to attack, only for them to get knocked out by both Alpha and Omega Units.

Lord Adviser: "This isn't good, looks like more are coming in!"

The Ninja: "We have no other choice. Everyone, grab onto me!"

The Four Devas, Wendy's family members, and Lord Adviser begin grabbing onto the Ninja and his two subordinates. Right as more thugs get into Wendy's house, the three ninjas pull off their smoke bomb ninjutsu and escapes from the thugs. They get teleported right near their mobile suits - along with HAVOC Commander's vacant MS.

The Ninja: "We better get out of here ASAP before they catch up with us."

Wendy: "Understood. Mom, Dad, come on!"

Seira takes Kii into her megaKanon, Iris takes Wendy into Ao Futuris Zero, Alpha Unit takes Wendy's parents into his MS, while Omega Unit takes Lord Adviser and Naliputra into his MS. Once they're all ready, they power up their mobile suits and fly off, being noticed by the thugs.

Thugs: "No! They're getting away! Get back here, cowards! GET BACK HERE!!"

Thankfully, the thugs are not able to reach The Ninja and the others on the sky. They proceed to fly south to where HAVOC Commander's hangar is.

Wendy's father: "Where are we going?"

Seira: "To our hangar way south at Mount Malabar. It is well-hidden, so we should be safe there."

They proceed to fly towards Mount Malabar.

The Ninja: _(sigh) "If only Big Sis was here..."_

**[TO BE CONTINUED]**


End file.
